Escape
by Beach chick
Summary: Ever think that Elizabeth Weir would get tired of all the mindless flow of questions the scientists and other personnel ask her? Read and find out how she handles the situation. Pairing Sheppard and Weir
1. The Need to Relax

AN: This story came to me after watching a movie. I don't know why, but it did.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Wish I owned the characters but sadly I don't.

Summary: Ever think that Doctor Weir would get tired of the mindless flow of questions the scientists and other personnel ask her? Read, and find out how she handles the situation.

Pairing: Sheppard and Weir

Extra Note: The italic wordsare Elizabeth's thoughs.

Escape

Chapter 1 The Need to Relax

'_I can't take anymore of this,'_ Elizabeth thought heading back to her room. It was just about 11:00 am, and she had just gotten out of the last meeting scheduled for that day. _'Thank God it's over.'_ She knew what the scientist had to say was important but three hours and thirty minutes were more than anyone could handle. With no meetings for the rest of the day, no off world missions, and no scientists, she could finally get the much needed rest and relaxation she'd been waiting for. She was thankful she had given everyone the rest of the day off, and she valued times like this and hoped not to get bothered. _'A bubble bath sounds nice,'_ she thought. She was almost to her room. All she needed to do was turn the corner and she would be there. But, she stopped suddenly, frozen in her tracks. _'Damn!'_ she thought peaking around the corner.

"Doctor Weir!" Two scientists' voices could be heard. They knocked repetitively on her door.

"Maybe, she's not here," said Zalenka.

"Well, obviously, but we still need to find her." Doctor Weir recognized McKay's voice as well.

"She does need to take a look at this new technology," Zalenka agreed.

"Well, she must be around here somewhere," Rodney said. "We still haven't checked the mess hall, her office, the control room-"

'_Maybe I can hide on the balcony,'_ she thought

"Or the balcony," McKay finished.

'_It's not safe to go anywhere. I'd been really looking forward to that bubble bath too.' _But, she pushed that thought out of her mind. There were other pressing matters at the moment. _'I need to find a place to go.' _She saw the two scientists were coming straight towards her. She slowly backed up, and then she fled down the hall and around the next corner. She leaned up against the wall sighing with relief, as the two of them went down the other corridor. _'What's with these guys? I told them to take the rest of the day off. There must be somewhere safe I can hide out just for a little while.' _Her wish was granted, for she hadn't realized at that very moment she was leaning against a door. As if by magic, the door opened swiftly, and she fell inside.

Colonel Sheppard had been unsuccessfully trying to read a few more pages of his _War and Peace_ novel at the very moment she fell in. Thud…she had fallen into the room, and the doors whooshed shut.

"Elizabeth?" He asked surprised. He got off his bed and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

'_How embarrassing was that. He looks worried. I'd better answer him.' _"Yes, I'm fine," she answered, but her eyes pleaded for help.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I need a place to stay for a little while."

"Sure, you can stay here" he said curiosity present on his face. "But, you better tell me what's going on."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," John said sitting on the edge of the tube. "You announced you and everyone else could have the rest of the day off, and they are still asking you questions?"

"Yes," Elizabeth answered, as she lounged in the tub of water and bath bubbles.

"I can't believe them," John said. "Sometimes a person needs a brake once in a while. They should be able to understand that."

"People just get so excited when they discover anything, and I'm supposed to be the first one to know. I'm not saying I regret being in the loop of things, but sometimes I just need a brake," she said taking a hand full of bubbles and blowing them at John.

He grinned, as some of the soap suds hit his nose. "You just relax in here for as long as you want."

"Thanks you, this is nice of you to let me use your bath tub."

"You're welcome; besides, it's a good way to relax after a hard day. It takes away the stress."

"So what were you doing before I fell in on you?"

He laughed along with her remembering what had happened. "I was reading my book."

"Did you get far?"

"No," he answered leaning closer to her. "It tell you the truth, I was getting bored."

"That's understandable. It's a long book."

"Yeah, I know. I was just hoping to get through it eventually."

"I'm sure you will."

Silence followed for a few minutes until she remembered something.

'_I'm so stupid.'_ "I forgot to bring clothes to change into." All she had with her was her Stargate uniform. It was highly uncomfortable and not very good to relax in. _'I can't believe I didn't get an extra change of clothes.'_

"I'd loan you something of mine," he said. "But I'm afraid everything would be at least two sizes to big."

"It's fine," she said. "I'll just wear my uniform."

But John knew better than that. He also hated the itchy fabric the uniforms were made out of, and he was usually seen after hours in a comfy sweat shirt and jeans.

"I'll just make a quick trip to your room," he said standing up.

"No, John, you don't have to. Really I'll be fine."

"It will give me something to do…besides I know how uncomfortable our uniforms are. He winked at her knowing how she felt.

"Thank you," she said. _'That's so sweet of him.'_

She told him where to find the clothes, and he left his room making it his mission to bring back something for her to wear.

To Be Continued…

AN: I know that their uniforms are probably the most comfortable things in the world, but for this story, they aren't.

I'm looking for a beta. Anyone interested? Just let me know if your willing to take on the job. :)

Now review...review...review! Please review.

Thanks,

-D


	2. Saved By A Clothes Washing Story

AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and thanks go to my new beta Miran.

AN: John's thoughts are in italics.

Escape

Chapter 2 Saved By a Clothes Washing Story

John made it to Elizabeth's room without any interruptions. He pushed a button, and the door whooshed open, closing behind him as he slipped inside. He looked around, taking in the large room.

Little had changed since he'd been there last. He did, however, notice a certain picture of Simon was gone, and in its place was a picture of her family. John smiled. He was surprisingly glad that she had removed the picture.

John had only met Simon once, but he had concluded that he was a stuffy, boring, old geezer. Elizabeth could do a whole lot better than this Simon guy. _'She needs someone more heroic, who's willing to take chances. Someone that's not boring or old. Someone like - me,'_ John thought. _'Did I just say what I think I said? I can't be falling in love with my boss, can I? That just has to be wrong.' _

He pushed the thought from his mind and stepped over to her closet. John opened the doors and scanned the collection of clothing inside. There were several cute outfits, and John was surprised. He only ever saw her in her uniform, and it was hard for him to picture her in anything else.

'_She defiantly has good taste.'_ Like most guys looking through women's clothes, he tried to find what would look the best on her but be comfortable at the same time. The first thing his eyes were draw to was a cute, tiny, shirt and matching skirt. _'This is hot!'_ He thought, holding up the outfit. _'But I don't think Elizabeth would be happy if I brought her this,'_ he shrugged as his better judgment took over.

Putting the shirt and skirt back, he looked around some more. _'_This looks like Elizabeth_,' _he said, pulling out a red cotton tank top. 'I'm bringing this one.' John put the shirt on the bed and looked in the bottom of her closet, where she said he could find her jeans, and grabbed the first pair he saw. _'These are tiny! She must be a size four or something.' _He laid her jeans on the bed and started looked for underwear and a bra. _'What undies and a bra!'_ He'd love to see what she'd look like with just those articles of clothing on but to pick it out for her seemed like an invasion of privacy. He didn't feel comfortable looking through that drawer. He took a quick look, pulled two items of clothing out, and quickly shut it. He respected her privacy and didn't want to look too much around in her stuff.

He looked at the clothes he had laid out on the bed, but something was missing. There was a slight chill in the air. _'I forgot a sweat shirt.'_ He looked one more time through her closet and found a blue one. He was holding the sweatshirt and jeans up to the mirror in front of him again and tried to picture her in the outfit. _'Elizabeth will defiantly look sexy in this. Whoa, get off that train of thought, Sheppard,'_ John ordered himself. He was still holding the clothes up when the door opened.

"Lt. Colonel Sheppard!" Caldwell said, as he stood there shocked.

John dropped the clothes in a fraction of a second. "It's not what it looks like, sir," John said displaying his deer-caught-in-the-head-lights-look.

"It looks like your trying on Doctor Weir's clothes."

"That's exactly what it looks like, but that's not what I'm doing."

"Explain."

"Doctor Weir wanted me to bring her a few things."

"So, you know where Doctor Weir is?" Caldwell asked folding his arms.

"I didn't say that. All I know is she's taking the rest of the day off."

"I still need to find her."

"I can't help you with that, sir. She's unavailable at the moment." John's mind traveled back to her in the tub. "Very unavailable."

"Why aren't you in uniform?" Caldwell asked.

'_Didn't you get the memo,'_ John thought, irritated. '_We all have the rest of the day off…the rest of the day I tell you!'_ John would have liked to say that out loud, but instead he said, "Nothing is scheduled to be done until tomorrow. Elizabeth thought it would be a nice idea to give everyone the rest of the day off."

Caldwell didn't look pleased. "I see. But, you know where she is, don't you?"

If Caldwell hadn't been in the military, John would have really told him what he thought of him. _'This guy's a real pain in the butt. Didn't he just ask me that two seconds ago?'_

"I don't have any idea where she is," Sheppard lied. "I'm supposed to do her a favor and take these clothes to be washed," he thought fast. _'I hope he bought that. I suck at lying.'_

"When you see her, tell her I need to speak with her."

"Yes sir," Sheppard replied, but Caldwell was already out the door. The Colonel let out a sigh of relief. He was very happy Caldwell bought his story. _'Go John…go John. Ok, enough,'_ he ordered himself. He folded up Elizabeth's clothes and took them with him back to his room.

To Be Continued…


	3. Listening In

AN: Thanks for the reviews. On with the chapter!

Chapter 3 Listening In

AN: Elizabeth's thoughts are in italics.

By the time John got back to his room, it was passed 12:00. He left her clothes in the bathroom, and she got out and changed. _'I'm starving,'_ Elizabeth thought, putting on her sweat shirt. _'John must be hungry too.'_

She looked around the corner at him. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"I could go for some food."

"Hold that thought," John said getting off the bed. Elizabeth looked at him curiously, as he pulled out a base-ball type hat from his drawer. "Hold still for a second." He pulled the sweatshirt hood over her head and placed the hat on top. "There, no one should recognize you now."

She pulled the hat down below her eyes. "How do I look?"

He smiled. "You look very inconspicuous."

"Just the look I was going for."

John grabbed his coat, ant they left for the cafeteria.

It was lunch time and very crowded. The two of them took trays and headed to the buffet line. The Colonel piled his plate up with hot mashed potatoes, chicken, and veggies. He took a glass of water as well.

'The food looks good today,' Elizabeth thought. She took the Caesar salad, a cup of soup, and a glass of water.

"Where do you want to sit?"

The area was packed. Not one table was left unoccupied.

"It doesn't look like there is anywhere to sit," she said, stating the obvious.

"Alright, then to my room."

"Sounds good," she agreed. 'I'm defiantly not going to fight for a table. Although, that seat by the window looks tempting, we'd be better off going somewhere else.'

"Colonel Sheppard," Teyla called from the far end of the room. Ronon and McKay were sitting next to her.

He nodded in reply. "I'm eating in my room today."

"Suit yourself," McKay said, as he resumed his conversation with Teyla and Ronon.

Teyla watched John and Elizabeth leave. She whispered under her breath. "Who's that with Colonel Sheppard?"

Rodney looked over his shoulder. "That's weird; I've never seen her before."

Ronon looked up as well. "Maybe Sheppard's with her?"

"With her?" Teyla asked, confused.

"As in dating her."

"That's impossible," Rodney replied. "I'd have known. Sheppard tells me everything."

Teyla and Ronon looked at him skeptically.

"What? He does."

"You know…" Elizabeth said, feeling guilty as they left the room. "You don't have to eat with me if you don't want to."

"Of course, I want to eat with you," he said, turning to look at her. "Besides, I don't always get to eat with you, Ms. Likes-to-skip-a-meal. John said, referring to the times when she said she wasn't hungry or just ate in her office.

"Hey, I don't skip meals all the time. Do I?"

"I've lost count. You really need to eat more."

"Sometimes I think I eat too much."

"You mean not enough."

She looked at his tray. "What you and I think is enough is two different things."

"Well, obviously."

"Well, obviously," she mimicked him.

The Colonel pulled out a chair to his table and sat down. "I had a run in with Caldwell while I was in your room."

Elizabeth looked up, interested. "Let me guess. He was looking for me."

"Why…how did you know?" John asked, not at all surprised.

She sipped her soup. "He's been bugging me to get a look at the new policy he wants to put into effect."

"Oh, you mean the one where he thinks we don't do enough work and wants to extend our hours and assign extra duties."

The Atlantis leader's mouth almost hit the floor. "How'd you know? Caldwell hasn't made it public knowledge yet."

"I have my ways," John answered simply.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe."

John went back to eating and Elizabeth folded her arms, wanting him to continue.

"Oh…I just bugged his room."

'_He what?'_ "You did what?"

"Yeah, I'm able to hear everything he tells anyone."

"Just where else do you have these listening devices?" Doctor Weir said, her voice taking on a professional tone.

"The devices are in thejumperbay,themesshall,theconferenceroom,McKay'slab,youroffice,andsomeotherplaces." He said all that so fast that she wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"John! That's an invasion of privacy!"

"No it's not."

"How do you figure that?"

"The bugs are in public places. If I was walking by, I would probably hear most of the juicy stuff that's said."

"Juicy?" _'I'm afraid to ask.'_

"I've heard some pretty interesting stuff. Stuff worth mentioning for the right price."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "I could just order you to get rid of them."

"You wouldn't dare," he said leaning closer.

She put her hands on the table. "Try me."

"What's your price?"

"I don't have one."

"Everyone has a price - or better yet blackmail."

"John…."

"I won't tell anyone what you called a certain _cough_ Colonel _cough_ Caldwell last week if you don't order me to de-bug the place.

Elizabeth scowled. _'Why does he do this to me? Why?'_

"Err…fine, but you need to remove the devices from my office, and I need to be told about everything you hear."

"Ok, I'll make a list," Sheppard said smugly. "Or better yet, you can listen along with me." He stood up and pulled a case out from under his bed.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on, Elizabeth. I'll be fun."

"John, I don't think this is a good idea."

"When is anything fun ever a good idea?"

'_He does have a point. Damn him and his cuteness.'_

"Just turn this button on over there and-

"Yes, John, I know how to use this."

"Just making sure. Don't get your undies in a twist."

"John!"

"Alright, already. What do you want to listen to first?"

"How about McKay's lab? I'm interested to find out what technology he was talking about."

John pushed a button and instantly voices were heard from the lab.

"I think we should file a missing persons report."

Elizabeth's eyes opened wide, as she and John recognized Rodney's voice.

"Relax, Rodney," Zelenka said. "It hasn't even been twenty four hours. She said it was supposed to be down time for the rest of the day. Maybe she expects us to stop working."

"No, Elizabeth knows I don't listen. Not when we're so close to finishing a new weapon to kill the Wraith."

"A new weapon to kill the Wraith?" John whispered. "Why didn't Rodney tell me about that?"

"Why are we whispering?"

John shrugged. "I don't know. It just seemed like the right thing to do."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You're more like McKay then you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shhhh…"

"We should win an award for this," Rodney told Zelenka.

"It's not done yet. We still have to run a few more tests and then-"

"Yeah…yeah…yeah, it's practically finished."

"Rodney, don't jump ahead of things."

"Since when do I do that?"

"Do I even have to mention the blowing up half a solar system thing?"

"Don't remind me."

"What should we call this?" Zelenka asked.

"How about Wraith Killing Machine?" Rodney asked.

The Colonel made a face. "That's a horrible name."

Apparently Zelenka thought so too. "Let's leave the naming to the Colonel."

"Sheppard gets to name everything."

"Maybe that's because he's good at it."

"Why thank you, thank you very much," John said.

"Don't touch that!" McKay snapped at someone else in the room. "We're not finished testing it yet."

"Sorry, Doctor McKay," the young man said.

"I mean look at the structure of this thing. After we received the ZPM-"

"Ok, I think we've heard enough of this," John said. He turned down the volume, as Rodney chatted away about the technical aspects of the new weapon. "Who should we listen to next?"

"I don't know."

John's eyes lit up as he thought of something. "It's 2:00!"

"So?" The Atlantis leader asked.

"Cadman moved her ladies poker night to this afternoon."

'_I have a bad feeling about this…'_

To Be Continued…..

AN: Tell me what you think.


	4. Overhearing Things

AN: Thanks again for the reviews. On with the next chapter.

Chapter 4 Overhearing Things

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"But you're having fun. Admit it."

"I'm having fun," Elizabeth answered.

Lt. Laura Cadman's group of friends had assembled in a deserted room outside of the inhabited area. They frequently met there unaware that their conversation could be heard. John turned up the volume and the two of them huddled together to hear what the women were talking about.

"So, what's exactly going on with you and Carson?" A scientist named Megan asked.

Cadman blushed despite her usual manor. "We've been seeing each other for a while," she answered vaguely.

"Give us the details," John and Elizabeth heard Catherine one of the new Lt. says.

"I never kiss and tell."

Weir and Sheppard's eyes opened wide at the comment.

"I have something to tease Carson about now," John smirked.

"More black mail," Elizabeth said, shaking her head at him.

"Well, enough about me. What about you Kate?"

"Rodney is so hard to predict," she sighed. "One minute he's kissing me and telling me he wants our relationship to progress, and then next he's unsure of himself. I don't know what to think."

"All guys are like that. You can never tell what they are thinking," Sarah the Atlantis hairstylist said.

"You have nothing to worry about," Laura said. "I was in McKay's head after all. He really likes you, but he just has a hard time expressing himself."

"That sounds like Rodney," John said.

"I don't mean to change the subject, but did you see Colonel Sheppard working out today? That guys fine!"

John's face perked up when he heard that. "I have to turn this up."

Elizabeth stopped him. "I don't think so."

"Yes, I saw," Cadman said. "If I wasn't in love with Carson, I'd go for the Colonel.

The next sentence shocked the Atlantis leader and the Colonel sitting next to her.

"You better not let Dr. Weir hear you say that," Sarah said.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked confused.

"Haven't you ever seen the two of them together?" Laura asked. "She's practically

smitten over him."

Elizabeth blushed and didn't meet John's gaze. "I think we've heard enough of this."

"Not yet," Sheppard disagreed.

"She's not the only one," Catherine added. "I've seen the way that the Colonel looks at her."

It was John's turn to be embarrassed, as Elizabeth looked at him.

"I think we have heard enough," John agreed reaching for the off button.

"You know what I heard," Sarah continued. "He even-" click the device was turned off.

Silence followed, as the two leaders sat there staring at the case in front of them. John cleared his throat and was the first to speak.

"Well, that was awkward."

"Yes, it was," Elizabeth agreed.

_'I can't believe John talked me into this. Don't blush…don't blush…to late. Don't make eye contact.'_

"Elizabeth…."

_'Don't look at him.'_

"Elizabeth, look at me," John ordered softly.

She felt her eyes meet his. _'Damn.'_

John didn't say anything else. In that one look they shared, they could feel the longing for each other that the other one possessed. With out warning, John gave into his feelings and kissed her.

End of the chapter


	5. Interuptions

Chapter 5 Interuptions

'_I'm kissing Elizabeth…I'm kissing her…and she's actually kissing me back,'_ John's mind wandered, as he kissed her. His happy thoughts only lasted a short time, though.

Dr. Weir pulled away from him just as it was starting to get interesting. Shock, surprise, and confusion were the emotions that were most evident on her face.

"We…we…can't do this. I can't do this."

John sat there in surprise, as he watched the women in front of him. She looked stressed for some reason, or maybe afraid.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," he said. "I over-stepped my boundaries. I shouldn't have done that." Even though he knew he shouldn't have done that, he didn't regret it. In fact, he found kissing her intoxicating. If he had never taken the chance to kiss her, he would have never known.

"No…it's not your fault," she answered smiling. "I actually liked that a lot."

'_What did she say?'_ "You liked the kiss?"

"Yeah… I did."

"Then why did you pull away?"

"I just…it wouldn't work. I'm The Leader of Atlantis and you're the Highest Ranking Military Officer."

'_She thinks I'm special!' _

"If people found out…it wouldn't work. You know the kind of talk there would be. I mean the two of us together? Rumors would spread like wildfire. Not to mention Caldwell, who I'm sure would like to add this to all the other reasons why the two of us shouldn't be in charge and he would have us repla-

John cut her off with another kiss. This one was deeper than the first.

"You have got to stop doing that," Elizabeth said. "Or I'm not going to be able to let you go."

"Who says you have to?"

"John, what's the point of telling each other how we feel if we're just going to have to pretend that nothing has happened or changed between us. Like I said before it wouldn't work."

"Let's make it work. I'm not going to give up something so special that I just found."

"John.."

"No, listen." _'I'm getting really worked up right now. I can't believe that she doesn't think this will work. I'll just have to convince her.'_ "I know we might have some hard times dealing with Caldwell and some of the gossip, but we can make this work. I have faith in us. Now that I know you have the same feelings for me that I have for you, I can't let this go. Can you?"

"No…" she answered. "I don't want to let you go."

"Then we'll make it work. And we don't even have to tell anyone for a while - until we feel comfortable. It's no one's business but ours."

"Alright, John," she agreed. "I do want to make this work."

"Then no more doubts…ok?"

"Ok," she said, relieved that he could make her feel better. "Thank you."

"Now where were we?" He asked as he scooting closer to her.

"I think we were here," she said, kissing him again.

"Colonel Sheppard?" A voice said at his door.

Only three minutes had gone by and the two of them were still kissing each other.

"Colonel Sheppard?" The voice at the door asked again.

This time John broke the kiss with Elizabeth. _'Damn it! Who's at the door?'_

"Sorry," he apologized to her and went to see who it was.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Teyla asked as she studied Colonel Sheppard's messy appearance. Well, messier than his usual hair and clothing. "Doctor Weir?" She looked farther into the room and saw Elizabeth sitting on the bed. A small smile decorated the corner of the Athosian's mouth.

"Teyla," The Atlantis Leader said.

Teyla smiled at her, then turned to John. "You were supposed to meet me in the training room at 2:30."

"Uh…I…yes…I was."

"I'm sorry, Teyla," Elizabeth said, coming to his rescue. "It was my fault that The Colonel wasn't there on time."

"That's alright," Teyla said. The small smile was still on her face. "Perhaps another time."

"That would be great," John said, sighing in relief. "Sorry."

"No, that's ok. Ronon actually wanted me to cancel sparring with you and do it with him today. I told him I'd have to ask you first."

"Tell him I said it was fine."

"Oh, before I go, McKay and Colonel Caldwell have been looking for the both of you."

"If they ask, could you tell them that you haven't seen us?" Elizabeth said.

"As you wish," she said knowingly before walking back down the hall.

Sheppard pressed a button, and the door whooshed closed.

"The moment's kind of gone," He said, studying her expression. _'Why did Teyla have to interrupt?'_

"At least I know how you feel about me," Elizabeth said. Her eyes sparkled.

"Yeah," John agreed lying down on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. "I had a crush on you since the day that I met you," John confessed. "The smile on your face just captivated me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You know what I always liked about you?"

"What? Besides my boyish charm, my handsomely chiseled features, and my eyes," he joked.

Dr. Weir chugged a pillow at him. "Yeah….I actually liked something else despite all that."

'_I might have gone over the top.'_

"I love your hair."

John lifted the pillow off of his face. "My hair?" _'That was not what I had expected.'_

"This head of hair, that you call it, looks everyday like the hair you woke up with. You know, bed hair kind of thing, and it's sexy."

"Wow. Nobody has every told me that before." _'Really, no one has.'_

"Well, I like it," Elizabeth said running a hand through it.

John felt like he was on fire, when Elizabeth touched his hair. It made his temperature rise. It was defiantly a feeling he liked.

He felt himself being pulled towards her. It was like a physical attraction he couldn't ignore.

Just as they were about to kiss again, they heard loud noises coming from outside the door.

"I told you," Teyla was saying. "Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Weir are not in there."

The two leaders froze and looked at each other.

"Then there is no harm in us looking," Caldwell said. A second later Caldwell, McKay, Major Lorne busted into the room.

To Be Continued


	6. Final Escape

AN: Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry it took me a while to update. Crazy school work and life interfered. This is the last chapter. Enjoy.

Escape

Chapter 5 The Final Escape

Teyla folded her arms in annoyance, as the three men busted into the room. Caldwell, McKay, and Major Lorne split up to search different parts of the room.

Meanwhile John and Elizabeth were peeking out from under the bed. As the three men backs were turned, Teyla snuck them out.

'_That was too close,'_ Elizabeth thought once they were safely in the hall.

"I thought they were going to see us," the Colonel said.

"It was a good thing they didn't see you two," Teyla agreed. "I'll take care of them for you. Go quickly!" She whispered as the men were coming back towards them.

The two leaders hurried down the hall, and Teyla looked back into the room. When the two of them were far enough away, they found it safe to talk.

Elizabeth looked around for a place to hide. "Where should we go?"

"I've got just the place," John assured her. "I guarantee that it's some place we can go where no one will find us."

* * *

"The Jumper Bay?" Elizabeth asked confused, as they rounded the corner.

"Why not? There's not a better place to hide. Besides, no one comes in here unless they are going on an off world mission. Since you've given everyone the day off-

"No one should have a reason to come in here," Dr. Weir finished for him.

"Exactly."

Elizabeth smiled. "Good thinking, John."

"Why thank you very much."

John picked a jumper and they got settled in and talked for a while.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this," Elizabeth said feeling guilty.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" John looked at her confused and waited for her to explain.

"I was just thinking that you could probably be relaxing right now in your room or doing something fun instead of hiding out with me."

"Elizabeth," John said placing his hand on hers. "There is no where else I'd want to be right now." John saw the doubt still on her face and continued. "In fact, I'm actually enjoying myself. A chance to annoy Caldwell, and McKay at the same time is a once in a lifetime opportunity." The Atlantis leader laughed at the comment and all her uncertainty had vanished. John took on a more serious tone and added, "I could also go as far as to say that I understand how you feel."

'_What did he say? Does he really feel the same way that I do?' _"What do you mean?"

"I feel a lot of stress in my job as well and sometimes I wish I could just make the questions people ask me and all the paper work go away."

'_What?'_ Elizabeth looked at him shocked. "I never knew you felt that way." _'He always looks so composed and relaxed all the time. I had no idea.'_

"Don't get me wrong. I love my job. I mean to be the head military leader is a dream come true for me. I never thought I would achieve a job that is so important and meaningful. It's just that the numerous amounts of paper work and questions can get stressful."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I thought that I was the only one that has to deal with so many things."

John shook his head. "You're not alone. If that is any comfort to you."

"Oh, it is comforting."

"I want you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me."

"I'll take you up on that sometime."

A few seconds of silence went by.

"Well," John said leaning backward while he folded his arms above his head. "We have hours left to kill. Why don't we make ourselves more comfortable?"

"I like the sound of that," she yawned, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

_'Yep, being here with John is better then being stuck in a meeting or answering questions.'_ She sighed contently.

"John…"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad I get to spend this time with you."

"I'm glad too."

They curled up on the floor of the jumper and soon they were fast asleep.

Soon after the two of them had fallen asleep, two figures approached the puddle jumper.

"Why do you need me to come with you?" Major Lorne was asking McKay.

Rodney fiddled with the different wires in his hands and gave the Major an impatient look.

"If I remember correctly, you volunteered to help me earlier."

"Yeah, to help you find the Colonel and Dr. Weir."

"Since we can't seem to find them and your not busy then you can help me."

Major Lorne gave up the argument and followed McKay to the jumper.

"What am I helping you do anyway…." His voice trailed off when he saw the scientist stop in front of him.

McKay's eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked on at the two in the jumper. The Major was equally surprised but recovered fast enough to laugh at the expression on his face.

Rodney cleared his throat before speaking. "Uh…so this is where these two have been hiding. I should wake them up and tell them we've been looking everywhere for them."

"No, McKay," Lorne said. "Ever stop to think that they didn't want to be found?"

The scientist sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right. What I have to say can wait until the morning."

He and the Major left the peaceful leaders to their dreams and they headed over to another ship to make the necessary adjustments.

McKay shook his head as they walked away. _'Maybe everyone needs to escape sometime.'_

The End!

AN: Please review.


End file.
